


I only care about you.

by kagss



Category: Taynew, petekao, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shitty fic, lowkey newtay, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagss/pseuds/kagss
Summary: A short story of what happened after the pink carnival event.





	I only care about you.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something for Tay maybe I shouldn't have written this at all because its trash, but i have already written it so..thank you anyone who is gonna read this shit :). Oh yeah I'm maybe starting to believe its Newtay actually ;).

New reached home late after having some interview for his new drama which was airing.

He didn’t ring the bell and used his key to open the door only to find out that light wasn’t on.

He switched on the light and saw somebody slumped on the couch.

“Tay! How many times did I tell you not to sleep on the couch! I have a double bed how many times do I have to tell you and you scared me!!” He said while moving towards the couch.

“Mmmm.” was all the reply he got.

Tay was sleeping on the couch in the sitting position head thrown back.

New approached Tay from behind the couch where Tay’s head was slumped and put his hands on Tay’s face stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

Tay immediately opened his eyes to look at him.

“So what did you eat with Neng?” and proceeded to kiss him on the lips.

Tay put hands on New’s head and deepened the kiss.

“So you ate fishcurry you left me for fishcurry??”

Tay just chuckled as New came to sit on the couch beside Tay.

“Are you okay?”

Tay didn’t know what to answer everyone was asking him the same question after his grandfather’s death and Tay being Tay of course told everyone that he is okay and he was gonna do the same thing with New.

Tay was tracing New’s expressions and he didn’t want anyone anyone to worry about him not even New.

“I’m oka-”

“Bullshit. I know you are not. Come here”

Tay was shocked as New pulled him into his embrace. Though tears didn’t come out he was still feeling very low.

“You thought I wouldn’t see through your ‘I’m okay’ bullshit? on how many people did you pull this?”

Tay just wrapped his hands around New’s waist and pulled him closer and buried his head on New’s shoulder as New kept caressing his back and head.

After some time Tay pulled out of the hug.

“Hin you have early schedule tomorrow have you slept enough? you should sleep now?”

“This!! Come on Tay! Why can’t you be worried about yourself for even one second?? You are the one who hasn’t had enough sleep for the past 2 weeks! Even now you were sleeping on the couch.”

“I was waiting for you man. Even you worry about me New so what’s wrong in worrying about your boyfriend?”

“I only care for you Tay not the whole world like you okay? You have too many friends who care for you and you think of others before yourself! I hate that!!!”

“New..”

“Okay we’ll talk about this someday later let’s go, come on you need to sleep.” 

Then an idea popped in Tay's head.

“Carry me like you carried me today.” Said Tay with a smirk.

“Your wish is my command my king Tawan.” Said New with a smirk and Tay blushed. That smirk didn’t last long.

“Hey and that story I posted is a fucking lie you weigh next to nothing Tay did you lose weight again??”

“On the other hand someone is too heavy…”

New glared at Tay.

“I’m kidding New.” Tay smiled at New a little too sweetly.

“I know. Don’t smile like that tonight I just want to sleep please don’t make it hard for me.”

Tay pursed his lips.

“Not that too!”

“Then what should I even do??? I can’t remove my face for you???” Tay almost yelled.

Both started laughing.

 

 

New carried Tay in his arms kissing him and didn’t break the contact till they reached the bed.

He laid Tay down on the bed and Tay was falling asleep within a minute.

New sat besides Tay on the edge of the bed. He put both his hands Tay’s face and said

“Tay remember I’ll always be here for you no matter what do you understand? and of course I missed you a lot even if I didn’t answer that today in the event.”

Tay put his hand on New’s hand and mumbled “Thank you. I love you New.”

“I love you too Tay.”

Tay felt something soft on his lips and then on his forehead as he fell into deep slumber.

“Idiot I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for always being there for me and thank you for waiting for me always so I wouldn’t feel lonely. What did I do to deserve you Tay?” He said as he smiled at the older’s sleeping face.


End file.
